Own Eurovision Song Contest 12
"Electric bass" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 49 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Pastora Soler ft David Bustamante "Bandera blanca" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 12 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating participants |col2 =#E34234 |tag2 = Withdrawing participants |col3 =#CC6699 |tag3= Debuting participants }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 12, often referred to as OESC #12, is the 12th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest is host in Andorra la Vella, Andorra, after Pastora Soler ft David Bustamante won the last edition, OESC #11, that took place in Amsterdam, The Netherlands, with their song "Bandera blanca". Morroco will make it's debut in this edition. Andorra, host country, Greenland, Malta, Wales and Northern Ireland, also known as the Big five, will automatically qualify for the final. These countries manage to end in top six, last edition. Libya ended in top two, but withdrew, meaning that the country that won 6th place, in previous edition, will be part of the Big five. This is the second time in the history of the contest, where the final includes twenty-seven countries. Allocations draw The draw to determine, in which positions, the countries from the semifinals and Big five will participate, was revealed on Thursday, 18 October 2012. Also, was determine which countries from the big five will vote in which semifinal. On 27 October 2012, the final line-up was announced. Participants Forty-nine countries have confirmed participation in the 12th competition, with Morocco debuting, Albania, Armenia, Belarus, Estonia, Faroe Islands, Finland, France, Ireland, Libya and Monaco withdrawing, with Austria, Montenegro, Norway, San Marino, Slovenia and Ukraine returning in the contest. Location }} Andorra la Vella is the capital of the Principality of Andorra, and is located high in the east Pyrenees between France and Spain. It is also the name of the parish that surrounds the capital. As of 2011, the city has a population of 22,256, and the urban area, which includes Escaldes-Engordany plus satellite villages, has over 40,000 inhabitants. The principal industry is tourism, although the country also earns foreign income from being a tax haven. Furniture and brandies are local products. Being at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 ft), it is the highest capital city in Europe and a popular ski resort. The settlement of Andorra la Vella has been the principal city of Andorra since 1278 when the French and the Episcopal co-princes agreed to joint suzerainty. Andorra la Vella's old town—the Barri Antic—includes streets and buildings dating from this time. Its most notable building is the Casa de la Vall—constructed in the early sixteenth century—which has been the state's parliamentary house since 1702. Andorra la Vella was, during this period, the capital of a largely isolated and feudal state, which retained its independence due to this principle of co-sovereignty. Well into the twentieth century, the area around Andorra la Vella remained largely forgotten; indeed the state was not part of the Treaty of Versailles, simply because it was not noticed. After political turmoil in the 1930s and an attempted coup by Boris Skossyreff, an informal democracy developed. In 1993, the country's first constitution formalised this parliamentary democracy with executive, legislative, and judicial branches located in Andorra la Vella. During this period, Andorra also developed as a tax haven, resulting in the construction of modern banking offices in Andorra La Vella. The city also developed its skiing facilities, to the extent that Andorra la Vella was Andorra's applicant city for the XXI Olympic Winter Games, the 2010 Winter Olympics. However, Andorra la Vella was not selected by the IOC as a candidate city, following the evaluation report of an IOC commission. It also hosted both the 1991 and 2005 Games of the Small States of Europe. Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Semifinal 1' *on 26 October 2012, the seven qualifiers were announced. * (host country), and will vote in this semi-final. *The seven countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the final. * won the wildcard. 'Semifinal 2' * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. *The seven countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the final. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified for not casting their votes. : 2. The country manage to receive the highest amount of points from this semi-final, unfortunately it was disqualified for not voting. 'Semifinal 3' * On 22 October 2012 the seven finalists were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. *The seven countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the final. Notes : 3. Although the song is completely in English, the title is in Romanian. : 4. Although the country was declared qualifier, on 25 October 2012 the country was disqualified for cheating. 'Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 5: (host country), , , and . *The top seven countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 3rd semi-final. *The wildcard. Notes : 5. The country manage to receive the highest amount of points from the final, not only that, but the number of points is a record till date in the contest. Unfortunately, the country's votes were not sent on time, so the country was disqualified. : 6. The country was disqualified for not voting, if Morocco and Norway's votes were cast, Norway should've end on 22nd place. Returning artists Scoreboards Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 'Grand Final' '12 points ' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: --CristDan223 (talk) 13:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) oesc Category:OESC editions